Infection
by xxShafferxx
Summary: Percy and his mom survived in Manhattan 5 months after the epidemic, he meets Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all six of them will have a journey of their lives...Percabeth later on! maybe thalico R&R please no flames! thanks  : Percy's POV may change
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi my name is Percy Jackson, there was an infection that broke out and it over ran my home town Manhattan.

Manhattan is abandon no people. Just me and my mom: Sally Jackson and a city full of zombies, no big deal.

We change apartments to the top floor which is on the 16th floor of the Luxury Towers, which isn't so bad. We had to board up the windows and we couldn't use lights at night too often, since the zombies are attracted to light.

My mom doesn't let me use the 9mm too often since it makes loud a _BANG _and loud sounds attract zombies too.

The next morning I woke up by smelling my favorite breakfast: blue eggs (don't ask its a inside joke we do) and bacon. "_Mmmmm... bacon" _I thought to myself.

I got up grab a green t-shirt and black pants and black socks, and made my way to the shower.

After my shower, and all of my clothes are on. I walked down the hall, "Good morning mom, breakfast smells good" I said, my mouth started drool as I stared at the food.

"Good morning Percy, thank you. Don't just stand there dig in!" my mom said.

I grabbed a plate and took as much as I can fit onto my plate. "_Soooo good_" I thought as I was eating.

"Percy." my mom said out of seriousness. "Yeah mom?" I said "We're running low on food and some supplies..." she trailed off. "I'll go get stuff at Giant." I said "No! No way in hell your going!" Mom yelled. "Mom, I can take care of myself I killed plenty of those bastards. I can do it mom trust me." I said.

She sighed "Fine, but for the sake of god please be careful." She said. "I will I promise you I'll be back." I said

I walked to the closet in the living room opened the door grabbed my gray sweatshirt and my black converse's. I put them on, grabbed my camouflaged pocket slipped into my pocket and my metal baseball bat.

I unlocked all the locks "Mom, when I walk out lock the door behind me." I said "No! I will not!" she yelled. I knew this argument was going to go nowhere so I gave in "Fine fine... I should start going now, I'll be back in 30 minutes." "Be careful Percy..." "I will mom, don't you worry" I smiled my mom smiled back knowing I will be back.

I closed the door behind me as I walked out. I had my bat resting on my shoulder and my pocket knife secured in my back pocket.

"_I better keep away from the alleys... Zombies are mostly hiding in the alleys._" I thought

I walked down the hall to the steps and took the steps to the entrance and made my way to Giant. "_Giant is just a few blocks down the roads... I can make it" _

I made my way to Giant and so far no zombies. After three blocks I could see Giant "_Almost there..._" I thought. I started jogging to Giant and I was there in no time. As I got close to the door I thought I heard something move to my right. I looked to my right and saw nothing "_I must be imaging things now_" I chuckled and shook my head.

I opened the door and walked in, I grabbed a few bags and made my way down the aisles. "_I need this, this, this, this, and this._" I grabbed two bottles of coke, dorritos, paper towels, TP, and a 12-pack of chicken flavor ramen.

I walked down the meat section when I heard the front window break. "_Greaaat..._" I thought.

I grabbed some chicken, steak, etc. etc. I fast walked to the dairy section and grabbed a gallon of milk and some yogurt.

"_Ok... now I'm now I have to get home..._" as I thought that I heard some gun shots and people yelling. This alarmed me and ran to the front of the store, I saw four people two boys my age and two girls. They had a pick up truck. "_Must be out of gas._" I thought. I saw one zombie go unnoticed bythe group and makes it way to a blond girl. I took this matter in my own hands. I was running quietly towards the zombie I'm pretty sure she turned around because she screamed. I swung my bat at the zombie's head it made a loud nasty _CRACK._ Then the zombie fell down.

"Hi. I'm Percy" I stuck my hand out to the group as I introduced my self. Silence. More silence. And more silence. Ok I couldn't take the silence. The African-American spoke up first. "Hi! I'm Grover Underwood, this is Thalia Grace" He pointed to a girl with black short spiky hair deep blue eyes, she was wearing a black leather jacket , white t-shirt, black pants and combat boots. " This is Annabeth Chase" He pointed to the blond I just saved moments ago. She had her hair in a messy pony tail, she was wearing a sweatshirt that says the band name "_P!INK_" on it, gray pants and Adias tennis shoes. But what really caught my attention was her eyes, there were gray just something about them I liked.

"Last but not least, Juniper Oak" she blushed as Grover said her name. She had long amber hair, a butterfly hair clip, green eyes. Not like my sea-green eyes but they were green. She had a light green blouse on brown caprees on and Reebok running shoes.

"Well I should go... I got to get home." I said. "Home?" Thalia said. She sounded like home was a joke. "Yeah, what about it?" I questioned. " There's no home now-a-days, haven't you seen this place its deserted!" I narrowed my eyes at her dangerously. "I have to get home because I have a Mother to protect, so excuse me I'll be getting home now." I stated calmly but cold.

I was 50 feet away from them and I heard Grover yell for me. "Um... if you don't mind, if we could uh, come with you?" I had a confused face and asked "Why?" "Well we have no where to go and you seem like a good guy" "Hmm... Alright but any bitchy remarks from her" I pointed to Thalia "I won't let you come with" Thalia was glaring daggers at me but I didn't care. " Yeah, I promise you there won't be right Thalia?" "Yeah sure..." "Ok then lets g-" I was interrupted from someone yelling "Way to introduce me Grover..." the boy glared at Grover "S-sorry I forgot you were here." Grover said "Oh gee, thanks way to forget me. Any way Hey I'm Nico Di Anglo" He stuck out his hand I shook his hand

He had black long hair, olive skin black eyes he was wearing all black I thought he was emo...

"Percy Jackson, well now lets get on our way" We headed off to me and my mom's apartment up the street...

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...sadly **

**well what do think? Its not much but I thought about this last night, please R&R no flames please**

**Thanks (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those Thalico fans out there I will put them in just later on.**

**I made Grover African-American because I think it sounds much better than having everyone white. And its not based off the books.**

**On with the story then!**

**Chapter 2**

While we were walking to my mom's apartment I felt Thalia glaring at the back of my head, "Whats Thalia's problem?" I whispered to Grover, "She doesn't like other people ordering her around." he whispered back.

"Great, anything else I need to know?" I whispered, Grover had his face scrunched up I guess he was think hard. "Hmm... Oh! Now I remember! She has some... Anger issues" he whispered. I just stared at him with and expression that says '_What-the-hell_" it must have been funny because he started laughing hard. "What?" I demanded, "Your- haha fa-face haha" Grover said between laughs

When I glared at him he stopped laughing. The street was filled with unoccupied cars, "_Its weird seeing Manhattan like this. It use to be so busy and loud I miss it. Now its all quiet its nerve wrecking_" I thought.

"Grover" I whispered "Yeah?" he whispered back "Whats up with Annabeth? I mean why doesn't she talk much?" I asked, he looked uncomfortable at my question. "Um... I think you should asked her that, if you get the chance its kinda private." "Oh, well I understand that. Things have changed over the months..." I trailed off "Yeah its not the same you can now only stay out during the day. Never at night." Grover said I nodded

After a few minutes of walking we were finally here: Luxury Towers "_Home sweet home._" I thought, "We're here!" I announced to the group, Thalia spoke up "Luxury Towers? You live here? It looks nothing luxurious. I thought it was a run down homeless shelter." I was furious with Thalia, I glared daggers at her. She just smirked triumphantly.

"Follow me, you'll get to meet my mom and her famous cooking" I said "Is there going to be meat? Because me and Juniper are vegetarians." I looked at Grover and Juniper with my mouth hung open, I probably looked stupid. "WHAT! How can't you eat meat? It's so delicious and tender!" I yelled "Sorry, we just don't eat meat, do you know what people do to animals?" Juniper said "Well, there not much people these days... Do you know what _zombies_ to people and animals?" I asked she shook her head no and looked down. "Yeah but I doubt you saw anyone die in front of" Thalia said, when she said that I just stopped in my tracks I was shaking in anger and I just snapped "Oh I seen plenty of people die! I saw my soon to be step-dad die right before my eyes! I don't even know why I'm helping you out your just a bitch!" I yelled

"I'm sorry" She muttered I didn't even acknowledge her apology, I just turned around and continued on walking.

We got to the 16th floor, we walked to the last door which is on our right. I opened up the door to be welcomed by my favorite food being made chicken parm, which soon will be blue (well its my favorite..) "Your drooling." Annabeth said bluntly. I just blink a couple of times and rubbed my mouth with the sleeve of my sweatshirt subconsciously. "So you do talk?" I asked "Yeah, I do just not much." She said "How come?" I asked, Annabeth just brushed me off not even bothering with my question. "_It must have been bad if she doesn't talk about it._ _Well but then I barely know her._"

"Mom I'm home! And we have some visitors." I called out as I closed the door and locked it "Oh good I was starting to worry about you Percy. What to you mean by visitors?" my mom said from the kitchen.

My mom walked out of the kitchen drying her hands with a kitchen towel. My mom had no shoes or socks on just barefoot, she had dark blue leggings on and a orange shirt. She had long brown hair with some gray strands here and there but I wouldn't call her old, she is very beautiful.

When she saw all of us she smiled brightly at us "Welcome! Percy are they survivors also?" "Yeah, they are, this Grover," I pointed to Grover "Annabeth" I pointed to Annabeth, mom greeted her sweetly "Nico" I pointed the short kid in all black "This is Juniper" I pointed the girl with amber hair "And this is Thalia" I said with sooo much enthusiasm... _not!_ I just jerked my head towards her, she just glared at me.

"Ah its nice to meet you all. Percy do you have the stuff I asked you?" "Yes I do, mom." I handed her the bags I've been holding for a while now. "Thank you Percy." She attempted to give me a hug but I was protesting but I finally gave in "Awww, that's so cute" Juniper cooed "Yeah yeah, make your selfs conformable" "Your mom is pretty." Annabeth said "Yeah she is, she has been through a lot, we both have."

There were loud screeches and screams coming from outside, so I took a look trough the peep hole, it was getting late and there were around twenty or so zombies out there attacking each other "Looks like they need to feed" I said, Annabeth walked over "Let me take a look" she said I back away from it so she can see through the peep hole.

I went over to the recliner chair and got lost in my own thoughts, "_Annabeth's gray eyes are... special. There's something I want to know about her, like why doesn't she like talking about whats on her mind, I know she barely knows me but why is that stopping her? I tell everyone whats on my mind even if I barely knew them_." I thought

I was brought back to the world by someone yelling my name "PERCY!" "Huh?" that was my intelligent response. "I said why don't we get to know each other better?" Grover asked "Hm. Sounds not so bad" I grinned "I'm from Atlanta like Juniper, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia." I nodded letting him know I was listening "We all lost our families and everywhere we go we seem to be almost over run each time, we never found any other survivors until you came a long. I just had a feeling in my gut, that I need to be your friend. And if... uh we could stay with you and Ms. Jackson..?" I let that sink in for a few moments

"Well... Lets just wait a few days, to see if we all could get along. And if Thalia would actually be nice to me for once." I said we both grinned.

"Mom! Is dinner almost done? I'm starving!" "Another 45 minutes honey just be patient" I huffed I let my eyes wonder the medium size apartment, we had a decently size TV on a stand its not like those fancy flat screens just something that fits us. Nico was passed out on the other recliner Grover was listening for any emergency broad casts, there was a counter with four stools and a window to see in the kitchen. We had a book shelf with books and DVDs. "_Books, who needs books I hate reading I just do it to make mom happy_." I thought. Then my eyes wandered off to the dinning room table that's where Annabeth, Juniper and Thalia were all chatting away with my mom. "_Great she's probably telling embarrassing stories when I was younger_." I thought bitterly.

The timer went off signaling dinner was ready I bolted off the couch into the kitchen grabbing a plate dishing out some chicken parm and spaghetti to go with it. I got there before my mom could get up, "You must be starving Percy." my mom said "Yeah I told you thousands of times I was!" I said.

Everyone got up grabbed a plate and got some chicken parm and spaghetti. Besides Grover and Juniper they got salad with ranch dressing and corn. Every one was silent Thalia was glaring at me from across the table. Grover was looking at Thalia nervously to see if she would jump over the table and start beating me up. Annabeth, Juniper and my mom were caught up in a conversation to notice anything. Nico was done before anyone and went back to sleep on the recliner

"Why do you hate me?" I asked Thalia, "I don't hate you, I just don't like getting help from any one especially a boy." she said "So your trying to say, that your sexist?" I ask "What! No that's not what I meant!" "Sureee, you didn't. Keep telling yourself that" I said as I stuff more chicken parm in my mouth.

After dinner we all went back into the living but Thalia stopped me. "Percy, I just wanted to thank you for saving my best friend. I didn't know what I would do with out her." she said "Your welcome, she was lucky I was around. Whats with the sudden change of heart?" I asked "Well I thought we got off the wrong foot and want to start over?" "Sure!" I stuck out my hand and we shook hands she went off to the couch to talk to Annabeth for a bit. Grover went back to listening for emergency broad casts.

I just grabbed a chair sat down and look through the peep hole. I saw black clouds rolling in and some thunder following it. "Looks like a storm is coming." I said "Great, I just love storms." Annabeth said with such sarcasm. I looked up and noticed everyone went off to bed, I guess I didn't pay attention. "Why aren't you in bed?" I asked "I dunno I just wanted to stay up." she said. I got up from where I was sitting and sat on the couch next to her. "Whats wrong?" I asked, Annabeth hesitated "I-Its nothing." she said "Stop lying something is on your mind I can tell, your thinking about something, I looks like your thinking about it a lot." I said. Annabeth sighed and I knew she given in "Well back at Atlanta my family was killed, by those damn zombies. They killed my dad" her eyes started to water. "Th-Then my step-mom" tears were flowing down her delicate face "I-I couldn't sa-save my twin brothers from those bastards... I did what I could only think of run. I ran and ran and ran until I got to Thilia's house and thats when we took her dad's pick-up truck and we picked up Grover, Juniper and Nico on the way and now we're he-here" she sobbed. I can't stand to see girls cry so I did what I had to do.

I brought Annabeth a hug and she didn't reject the hug, she sobbed into my shirt I could feel wetness starting to seep through my shirt. Annabeth just started to calm down and got out of my arms. She rubbed her eyes "Thanks for listening" she said "Anytime, I'm always a good listener" I smiled "Yeah I heard." I just gave her a confused look "Ms. Jackson told me." "Oh makes sense she tells everyone everything about me." Annabeth yawned "I'll get you a pillow and a blanket" I said Annabeth just nodded while scratching her eyes.

I got to the closet where we keep extra pillows and blankets, I grabbed a pillow and a blanket. When I got back Annabeth was fast asleep. "_I guess she need to get that off her mind._" I thought.

I lifted her head slowly slipped the pillow under her head and put the blanket over her. "_She does look cute when she sleeps... Where did that come from?_" I just shook my head to get that thought out of my head and made my way to my room and blobbed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, without knowing it I was fast asleep.

**Well what do you think? I don't think its my best chapter but its something**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO**

**Nico wasn't much in the chapter but in the next chapter he will be I promise you! :)**

**R&R no flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**A/N: I'm going to keep whoever is talking separate from the rest of the writing .**

**If anyone else see any mistakes please notify me.**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning, from yelling. I rubbed my eyes, and let my eyes adjust to the light of my room.

I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday. I sat up and checked my alarm clock that's on the nightstand next to my bed.

"_8:45... A.M? Who would be up at this hour?_" I thought

I dragged myself out of my so comfy bed out to the living room. Grover, Nico and Thalia were fighting over the DVD remote. They all stopped and just stared at me.

Thalia had Nico in a head lock and Nico was trying to strangle Grover. Annabeth was reading one of the books off the shelf she had no care in the world whats going on right now. Juniper was laughing at this. I was confused as anything.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well I was trying to pause the movie to go to the bathroom." Nico started to explain

"But we are at the best part!" Thalia yelled

"I don't even want to watch this." Grover said

I looked at the TV, "You guys watching Bloody Valentines?" They nodded

I stared at them "That's my favorite scary movie!" I yelled

"Well there's one thing all three of us have in common" Thalia stated. I smiled at all three of them.

"Well my mom doesn't get up until 11:00, so what should we do?" I asked

I heard a loud bang thenn a car alarm went off my hand instantly went to my back pocket. I walked to the peep hole and looked through it.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked

"A zombie fell off the roof the other building and landed on a car." I said

Nico found it hilarious that a zombie fell off the roof, I don't get his humor.

"How is that funny?" Juniper asked

"It just is!" Nico continued to laugh like a maniac. Thalia face palmed at his actions, I find it quite humorous. I noticed Annabeth starring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You have dried drool on your face." she said

I licked my thumb and started to wipe around my face.

"Did I get it?" I asked

"Kinda, no." she said, I pouted at her she just smiled

Then there was loud _thumps _outside the apartment door. The loud _thumps _were coming down the hall.

Everyone froze, no moved a muscle. Everyone had panic written on all over their faces.

"Everyone be quiet, the zombie will eventually go away I hope." I whispered

I got nods from everyone. I tip toed to the closet and opened it quietly, and took out a metal bat that I had yesterday, it was cleaned of zombie blood. I tip toed back the front of the door, I was about 20ft from the door, and I waited. I waited if the zombie would break down the door.

My mom walked out of the hallway of our apartment, she was already dressed and ready to leave.

"We have to go, pack your things we're leaving." my mom said

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because have you noticed more zombies are out in daylight then normal?" She said

"_She has a good point._" I thought

"Percy, take this it use to be your father's before he left." my mom's voice cracked a little while mentioning my dad.

"What is it?" I asked

"Its a pump-action shotgun, your father told me to give it to you when the times right, I guess now is the right time." she explained, she handed the shotgun to me and two boxes of ammo.

"Mom?" I said

"Yes?"

"Was dad in the army?" I asked

"Yes. Yes he was, that's why there is a closet filled of guns in my room, I brought them from our old apartment."

"So there's enough of guns for all of us?" Thalia asked

"Oh, sure there are plenty for everyone." my mom said sweetly

She disappear into the hall and brought out plenty of guns, rifles, handguns, shotguns etc etc etc.

While I examined my shotgun, I noticed it fits perfectly in my hands. Not too heavy and not too light just perfect. It has a black barrel, a wooden stock, the hand grip was wooden also. I was amazed at the shotguns craft work, then I noticed something was carved into the side of the stock.

"Riptide." I whispered.

"We have to get moving." my mom said with seriousness

My mom handed us bags that would hold all of our ammo, we emptied out the ammo boxes for ours guns into our small bags. The bags had one strap and it hung just below the stomach, it wasn't loose at all it was very tight and it wouldn't get in the way if we're running.

"First we need a plan..." Grover trailed off

Everyone's head slowly turned to Annabeth.

"What?" she snapped

"Well we need a plan, and your the plan maker." Thalia said matter-a-factly

"Fine." Annabeth huffed. She started to think hard I could tell by her lips pressed together and she narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, we would go out in a diamond formation: Me and Percy in front. Thalia and Nico at the sides, and Ms. Jackson, Grover and Juniper at the back covering our back." She explained

"Oh please Annabeth, call me Sally. Ms. Jackson makes me sound old" my mom said

We all laughed at what my mom said "We should get going now. Let me grab my keys." my mom said.

When she got back we headed out. I pumped my shotgun, "Let's do this." I said

"Oh yeah!" Thalia said

"This will be fun." Nico said darkly

"Come on Nico lighten up!" I said

"How? We could die out there." he stated

"Don't say that! I don't want to die!" Grover cried

"We're not going to die!" Juniper yelled

"Ok, ok are we ready now?" Thalia asked

"Yeah we are, lets go!" I yelled

I unlocked the door and I stepped out first, I looked down the hall and saw the zombie that was walking around the hall earlier.

"Oh, this bitch is mine." I said as I took aim and fired, the zombie was not far from me about 6 or 8ft away from me. When I fired the zombies back just exploded.

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Can we get going now?" Annabeth asked

"Oh yeah sure." I said

When got to the stairs there were a few zombies slowly limping up the steps, but me and Annabeth took care of them. As we got outside there were a decent amount of zombies, not enough to over run us.

"We have to get to the parking garage, that's where we get to my car." My mom stated.

"Ok. Are you guys ready? We have to be very quiet, we can't cause any attention to our selves" Annabeth said

"Lets go then!" I said. I started to run with everyone following me. We got to the parking garage, I flipped the switch on and the parking garage were filled with zombies.

"Oh shit." I said

"Just what we needed." Thalia said with so much sarcasm

"What do we do now?" Nico asked

Grover and Juniper had panic in their eyes, they were so nervous I could tell by their posture.

"Don't be so nervous G-man" I smiled

"I-I'll try." he said then he got confident

Grover had a hunting rifle with a scope, and a pistol at his belt in a holster. Everyone had a holster with some kind of pistol. Annabeth had dual pistols and she had a rifle strapped to her back. Thalia had a desert eagle in her holster and a sub-machine gun. Juniper had a hunter rifle with a scope that is identical to Grover's. My mom had a shotgun also she had a determine look, like she knew we were going to be ok.

"There's the car." I pointed to a 2005 Ford Expedition in the far back

"Ready guys?" I asked

I got all nods. They all reloaded with a new magazine. They all look confident and determined.

I pumped my shotgun and yelled "Lets do this!" and fired. All the attention of the zombies and that's when we all opened fire on them.

**I think this is a good time to stop phew that took all night**

**well I hope you guys like it, I think its much better than chapter 2**

**R&R thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter I thought was good, don't you agree?**

**Well what are we wasting time for?**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO... (Sulks in a corner)**

**Chapter 4**

After we opened fire, the zombies tried to swarm us. They were keep coming left and right. We wouldn't be able to hold them any longer.

"There's too many of them. What should we do?" I yelled

Annabeth was thinking, "Scatter! They would have to come at us one at time if were not in one big group!" Annabeth yelled

We all went to different sides of the parking garage, I noticed the zombies started to divide into smaller groups. I climbed up onto a hood of a small moving truck, then I hopped onto the trailer part of the truck.

I reloaded riptide and starting killing the zombies that were trying to climb on. I had a small break from the zombies so I checked on everyone else, Annabeth was holding out pretty good she was shooting pretty much every zombie that comes near her in the head.

Thalia was just mowing down every zombie she see's, "_She seems to be enjoying herself_." I thought

There was a zombie that was coming up behind her, I was about to yell but Nico beat me to. He just shot the zombie right between the eyes. I saw them talking but they were too far away to hear them. They went back- to- back so they can cover each others backs.

My mom, Grover and Juniper were by the entrance of the parking garage. Juniper and Grover were picking off zombies with their hunting rifles, and my mom took care of the zombies that got too close to them.

"_Everything is working pretty good._" I thought.

I notice a zombie climbing up the truck from the side, so I pumped riptide, jammed the barrel in the zombies mouth and blew his head off.

"Sweeeeet." I said.

I jumped down from the truck and made my way to Annabeth she seemed to be having some trouble. I was just blowing each zombie away with one shot of riptide.

"_Man, riptide is amazing! I love it!_" I thought

I was behind the zombies that are giving Annabeth trouble. I didn't want to risk shooting Annabeth with riptide, so I took out my pistol. It was a black 9mm pistol, I took walk towards them, took aim and started shooting them one after one they fell.

"You should be more careful next time." I said.

She looked tired, out of breath and needed a break. I smirked, she just flipped me off, I put on a hurt expression and put my hand to my heart all dramatic like. Then we heard a _BANG, _I looked behind me and a zombie just fell at my feet. Grover shot it, he saved my life. Grover smiled and saluted me.

Now it was Annabeth's turn to smirk "_You _should be more careful next time Percy."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Is that the last of them?" I asked

"I think so. Yeah it is, thank god." She said.

As me and Annabeth made our way to the 2005 Ford Expedition. My mom, Grover and Juniper were already there.

"Ow!" Thalia cried

"Sorry, Thalia." Nico said

I turned around and saw Nico supporting Thalia up. I notice something odd about Thalia, not that she was being supported by Nico. But she had pink on her cheeks. Thalia Grace was blushing, I just look at her with curiosity. She just glared hard at me then winced.

"It looks like you sprained it." Nico said

"Great." She muttered, Thalia tried walking on her foot again. But winced again.

"Let me carry you to the car." Nico said with some color rising to his cheeks.

"Alright." Thalia said as she got more color to her cheeks. I just snickered and they both glared at me, I thought they were just going to shoot me on the spot.

My mom opened the door and Nico placed Thalia gently down in the middle seat and Nico climbed in right next to Thalia and closed the door. Grover and Juniper opened the other door and climbed to the last seats behind Nico and Thalia. Then Annabeth climbed in and sat on the other side of Thalia. My mom got in the drivers seat and I climbed in the passengers seat. We closed the doors and locked them, my mom started the engine backed up and turned around, and started on the street while running over some dead zombie bodies.

"Where to now?" I asked

My mom stared intently at the road. "There's a safe house in Pennsylvania. In Philadelphia." She said

I sighed and looked out the window. We were passing flipped cars, destroyed buildings and lots and lots of body bags. I looked away from the window and looked at the backseat behind me. Thalia was fast asleep with her head resting on Nico's shouldered it didn't look like he minded at all, he looked like he actually enjoyed it. Well we were driving for a couple hours already and Thalia needed the rest. I looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty fine, I guess. Percy?"

"Yeah?"

Thanks for saving me earlier, I really appreciate it"

"Well, what are friends for?" I grinned at her, she smiled back with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You look tired Annabeth. Why don't you sleep I'll wake you when we're there." I said

"Alright, Night" she yawned

"Night." I said.

I looked all the way in the back at Grover and I saw Juniper resting her head on Grover's shoulder and Grover was resting his head on Juniper's head. They were sound asleep.

"_I should follow their example" _I thought

"Mom, I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get there" I said

"Alright, honey go to sleep you need it, goodnight Percy." My mom said

"Goodnight Mom." I said

Right when my head hit the window I instantly fell asleep.

**And stop there we are chapter 4**

**Well what do you think? Did I make any mistakes?**

**Please R&R Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I;m updating pretty fast. I hope its a good thing!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of PJO...**

**Chapter 5**

I was jerked awake, my mom slammed on the breaks.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"We can't go any father, we have to walk the rest of the way." my mom said.

"Great, that sounds wonderful." I said with so much sarcasm.

"It won't be too bad." she stated as she smiled at me.

"Alright, well I'll wake up the others." I said

I got out of the car and opened Nico's door. I tried shaking him awake I think it worked.

"Mom, just 5 more minutes..." Nico mumbled

"I'm not your mom Nico." I said

He opened his and looked at me, he looked around all confused.

"Why did we stop?" he asked

"Well we can't past all of these cars so were going on. Wake up your girlfriend will ya?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled, then he blushed. I snickered at him then he glared at me

With that outburst Nico woke everyone one. They all filed out of the car weapons ready. I examined riptide, I loaded it up and pumped it. Everyone looked ready to leave.

"Can you walk?" Nico asked Thalia

"I think so, I don't think I'll need your assistance just yet Nico." Thalia said

"Alright. If you say so." Nico said.

"I think we should stick with the same formation we did when we were going to the parking garage." Annabeth said

"Philadelphia is just 5 miles south on I-95." my mom said

We got in the diamond formation that we did before. I glanced at Annabeth, she had her hair down and her bangs just reach her eye brows. Her piercing gray eyes darted everywhere looking for some kind of movement. I think she's paranoid, well it is a zombie epidemic. Yeah I can't blame her. She caught me looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You look different." I said

"How do I look different?" She asked

I felt my cheeks burning up a little, "You have your hair down, I think it looks nice" I muttered

"Oh well thanks." She said, a little color was rising to her cheeks

"Anytime!" I smiled

She smiled too, then I heard crunching sounds and some other sounds that I couldn't identify. I stopped walking and Annabeth had a confused look on her face. I started walking towards a Dodge Charger, between the Charger and a Prius were two zombies feasting on a dead woman.

"Awww that's nasty!" I yelled, which I probably shouldn't have done.

Both of the zombies looked up with blood all over their clothes and faces stared at me. The one on the right yelled some gibberish and charged at me with the other zombie trailing behind it. I shot riptide at the first one and died, but I didn't have much time to pump riptide. So I had to keep their hands away from me. I had to drop riptide and when the zombie got close enough I grabbed the zombies wrists. The zombie was struggling to claw my face off.

"_Where is everybody_?" I thought desperately.

I was able to push the zombie away from me as he stumbled, I pulled out my pistol and shot the zombie in the head, shoulder and chest. I was huffing and puffing after that encounter.

"_Where was Annabeth? I thought she was right behind me._" I thought

I picked up riptide and pumped it, the empty shell flew right out of it. I made my way back and up the road a little until I heard Thalia's voice.

"Where's Percy Annabeth?" Thalia asked

"He's back there." She pointed right at me

"Why are you all sweaty" Thalia asked

"I was one-on-one with a zombie, alone." I said

"Why the hell would you do that?" She said

"I thought Annabeth was right with me."

"I didn't know you needed help, sorry" Annabeth said

"Yeah, whatever. Its fine." I said

I wanted to be pissed at her, but I just can't something is telling me I can't. I just shrugged it off as nothing.

"Ow!" Thalia hissed.

"Whats wrong?" Nico asked concerned for her.

"Its my damn ankle again." Thalia said

"Let me take a look at it." Nico said

"Alright but, I don't think there's anything you can do." She said

Thalia sat on a near by car hood and pulled up her left pant leg a little. Nico squatted down and took Thalia's ankle in his hand. Thalia blushed when he was touching her.

"Hmm. We don't have anything that can help you right now, but you can't walk on it. So I'm going to carry you on my back." Nico said

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Just hop on"

"Fine." She huffed

Nico put his back towards Thalia so she can get on. She put her legs gently through Nico's arms, then put her arms around Nico's neck. They both had a blush on their faces.

"Ready?" I asked

They nodded.

"Wait." Annabeth said

"What is it now?" I said frustratedly

"We need a new formation since Thalia is hurt and Nico is carrying her." She said

"Ok but hurry up, its pasted noon already." I said

"Ok well Nico and Thalia should be in the middle of all of us but keep the same formation."

"Seems simple enough." I said

"No really?" Annabeth said with so much sarcasm, I stuck my tongue out childishly. She stuck her tongue right back. Juniper giggled at us, we looked at her with confused looks.

"You guys look cute together." Juniper stated, I didn't know who was redder me or Annabeth. I just face palmed.

"Ok lets just go already!" I yelled

We went into formation, we walked for about a mile and a half until Annabeth spotted a sign.

"Look!" She yelled and pointed, I was relived it was a sign that says 'WaWa next exit'.

"WaWa next exit!" I yelled "Lets go faster." I said

I was surprised how fast we got there, Nico was jogging with Thalia on his back. I wondered how he did that without dropping her. I went to try to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Whats wrong?" Grover asked

"Its locked." I said

"I guess we can get in some other wa-." Grover never got to finish because I just shot the window of the door. I made everyone jump from that.

"You could of warned us Perce!" Grover cried

"Hey, I'm starving I don't know about you guys but I could eat some dorritos right now." I said

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed

"What?" I asked

"Do you know what you just did?"

"I made an entrance?"

"Yes but that's not my point. My point is you probably got the attention of all the zombies of this area, and their probably head for us right now."

I stared at her with a blank expression.

"Shit! Wow I'm sure stupid."

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth muttered

"What did you call me?" I asked

"Uh, nothing." she blushed

"You called me seaweed brain didn't you? What is it some nickname?" I asked

"If you keep this up it will be your nickname." She stated

"Then I need a nickname for you." I said

"Can you guys please stop your bickering your giving me a headache!" Juniper exclaimed

We both said our apologies.

While me and Annabeth were bickering Nico fixed up Thalia's sprained ankle with some medical tape.

"Well we should put these, aisle things in front of the windows. So we can hold out against the zombies that are coming." My mom said

"Nico, Grover help me out." I said

They helped me drag the aisle things **(A/N sorry I don't know what they are called^_^") **and placed them in front of the windows. I saw a large group of zombies approaching our position, I squinted at them.

"Grover, Juniper pick as many off as you can." Annabeth said

"Yes ma'am!" Grover saluted her

"Right." Juniper said

After that Juniper and Grover began firing each time there was a loud _BANG_. Oh boy, I sure was going to enjoy this one...

**Phew done, sorry if there's not much action in this.**

**Well please R&R thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I might not be much, since I couldn't think of anything for a while. **

**If anyone notices a mistake I make please notify me!**

**Lets get started, shall we?**

**Chapter 6**

Ok so maybe there's a lot of zombies.. Yeah there's a lot of them. They were getting close to the front entrance, Grover and Juniper were doing their best to keep them back. There had to be at least over 100 zombies. It was mind blowing how fast they are when they sprint.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed

"What?" I said

"Uh I don't know... Help maybe?" she glared at me

"Right, sorry"

I ran up to the aisle that was leaned up against the window. Well where I window use to be, its now shattered. I climbed up the aisle with riptide in hand, I pumped it aimed and shot a group of zombies taking out two at a time each time.

"_Ahhhh, you gotta love shotguns._" I smiled to myself.

We got a break from the zombies for a while. I was sweating from the intensity of the attack. Then the rest came storming to the aisles that we barricaded. They knocked them over and rushed in. Thalia had a trigger finger because she was the first to react, then we all followed her lead.

I was killing three at a time now, even if they get really close to me. I can fend them off, I glanced fast at my mom she seemed to be slowing down a bit. One zombie caught her off guard and I sprung into action.

I took riptide with one hand and shot the zombies' head off, well its head exploded, then I said "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Percy." She said

"Your my mom, I'm suppose to protect you." I said softly

She just smiled and hugged me, I hugged her back. Once I was out of our embrace, I took a look around.

"_That was a close call, and it was my fault_." I thought depressingly

"I'm sorry." I said suddenly

Everyone stared at me, Grover was the first one to speak up.

"What are you exactly sorry for, Perce?" Grover asked

"Well isn't it obvious? I almost got us killed because I made that stupid move."

"I wasn't your fault, you didn't know what would happen. But look on the bright side no one got hurt or anything." my mom said sweetly to me.

"But really I'm sorry." I said quietly

"Everyone makes mistakes Seaweed brain." Annabeth said, I just smiled weakly at her.

"Alright enough with this mushy stuff can we get on our way?" Thalia asked

"Alright, lets get moving then." I said

"I'm carrying you again Thalia." Nico stated

"No, no, no you don't have to I can walk... kinda." She said sheepishly.

"No, I insist I carry you."

"I have legs I can walk Nico."

Nico sighed heavily, and walked towards Thalia.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked

Nico picked Thalia up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ok. Now we can go." Nico said

Thalia was kicking, punching and screaming at Nico to put her down. But with all of her protests Nico didn't even attempt to put her down. Thalia just sighed in defeat, I looked back at Nico he had a triumphed grin spread across his face.

After what felt like an hour of walking, "Are we there yet?" I complained

Annabeth sighed, "No Percy we have about a quarter of a mile left." Annabeth said

"Ugh." I groaned

I let my eyes wonder around in front of me, me and Annabeth were in the back with everyone else in the front. Juniper and Grover were talking about being 'the Earth being more green then it ever had been because of how many unoccupied cars there are.' Thalia and Nico were having their own little 'private' conversation. My mom was up ahead lost in her own thoughts, she is probably thinking about... Paul. I felt I pain in my chest, so I put my free hand there. Annabeth looked at me questioningly.

"Percy?" Annabeth said

"Yeah?" I said

"If your not too uncomfortable by this question, but what happened to your soon-to-be-step-dad?" She asked

I sighed, that was a touchy subject, my breathing quickened. But I steadied it as I was about to answer.

"No, no I think you should know what happened." I said

"Alright. I'm all ears." she said.

"Well." I started off. "It started with a typical Monday turned bad. I was walking home from where the bus dropped me off. I got to our apartment building, and got to our apartment. Everything seemed normal to me nothing unusual."

She nodded her head letting me know that she was listening to me.

"T-There was some commotion on the street but we didn't pay any attention at all. Our old apartment was on the second floor. Paul was in the living room watching some football when there was a bang on the door." I took a deep breath after talking for a while.

I continued "When he got to the door, the door busted open and three zombies came in. They knocked Paul down. And-and started mauling him. I came running in with my bat in hand and saw whats going on. I was really really mad. I gripped my bat and took three swings and hit them in the head with my bat." I took another deep breath.

"There was no way we could save him, his stomach was ripped to shreds and his jaw was almost off of his head. My mom, oh my mom she was devastated. She didn't eat for a week, she was so miserable." I sighed

"And that's it..." I trailed off

"Percy... I'm so sorry." she grabbed my hand which made me to stop, I looked at her questioningly.

She just pulled me into a nice, warm embrace. It felt good hugging Annabeth. She's very thin and athletic, she looked like she can outrun anything that would chase her. When we pulled away our eyes locked for what seemed to be forever (**A/N well that was corny...)**, a blush crept onto our faces.

"Hurry up you love birds!" Thalia yelled

My blushed deepened, so did Annabeth's we turned away from each other and looked in front of us.

"We're coming!" Annabeth yelled

"Lets go." I said

She just smiled, that's when we just entered Philadelphia...

**There we are! Finished.**

**So what do you think? Good, bad?**

**R&R please! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO... (Depressed sigh)**

**I've been slow on these last chapters... *sigh* sorry if its kinda late some days!**

**Chapter 7**

Once we entered Philadelphia, I noticed it look like Manhattan. Not by the size of the city Philadelphia is much bigger. It looked the same by the destroyed buildings and flipped over cars. There are bloody body bags all on the sidewalk. The army came through here, I can tell by the Humvee parked in the road.

"So, where is this safe house?" I asked my mom

"Its on South Street its not too far from here." she said.

I groaned, I decided to take point. I kept my eye out for any sign of zombies. But I did notice something a zombie alright; but it was dead already. I walked towards the zombie to examine it. The zombie had bullet holes in its shoulder and chest. The wounds were fresh. There were other dead zombies with similar wounds.

"_Someone came by here already. More survivors?_" I thought

"Hey guys! Check this out." I called out

"What is it?" Annabeth asked

"Look for yourself." I said as I pointed at the dead zombie.

"What about it?" Thalia said.

"Well first off the wounds are fresh that must mean people came by here. Secondly that means more survivors." I said matter-a-factly.

"If there were more survivors, they would be at the safe house on South Street." My mom said.

"So, there's a chance that we run into them?" Grover asked

"Precisely." My mom said.

"Well, we shouldn't take them along, I mean if we decide to leave the safe house. They would be troublesome." Nico stated.

We all agreed on that. It would be 'troublesome'.

"Lets get moving. We're almost there" my mom said.

We all nodded, and followed my mom's lead. The walk to the safe house was very uneventful. There were zombies but not a lot.

We were making good progress until we took a turn on a street filled with zombies.

"Oh shit." Annabeth said

"What do we do now?" I asked

"There!" my mom pointed "Get to that alley way." my mom said

As we got to the alley Grover ran into a empty a dumpster that was in the alley way, which was welcomed by a loud _BANG. _We all looked at Grover, he was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. We heard all the zombies groan at the sound then followed by loud running from the zombies.

There was a fenced gate at the entrance, me and Nico glanced at each other. We sprinted for the tall metal fence gate, we closed and held it shut.

"Grover! Push that empty dumpster over here!" I yelled.

Grover scrambled towards the dumpster and started pushing it towards me and Nico. We we're holding gate shut as much as we could but the zombies were able to push us back a few times that's it. When Grover was close enough with the dumpster, me and Nico moved out of the way so Grover can push the dumpster at the gate, to keep the gate closed.

"We don't have much time before they get through." Thalia said getting to the point that we don't have any time to spare.

"How about that fire exit on the side of the building?" Juniper suggested as she pointed behind us.

"Mom you go up first" I said, she just nodded in agreement,

Juniper followed my mom's lead, then Thalia. Annabeth followed Thalia up so did Nico and Grover. I must have the worst luck. As I was climbing up the later the zombies pushed the dumpster back and opened the gate. I looked down and oh man I almost pissed myself the zombies were storming the alley way heading towards me.

"Percy! Climb faster!" Annabeth yelled

I didn't say anything, because I was in panic mode. I was thinking a million things at once until it came to one thought came to my mind: _Am I going to die?_

I felt a zombie grab my left ankle, I looked down and started kicking the zombie in the face multiple times to get it off. I started climbing the ladder more faster and frantic to be safe. I noticed Annabeth, Grover and my mom were covering me.

"_Thank god... wait there is no god..._" I thought.

I had riptide slung to my back as I got pulled up by Grover onto the roof. I was huffing and puffing, and I started to laugh. I got confused looks from everyone around me.

"What are you laughing about?" Annabeth asked.

"I just almost died!" I said and continued to laugh.

"Percy! Don't laugh at that I could of lost you..." My mom said with tears in her eyes.

I looked at her then looked down, I know I shouldn't of laughed but it was all the excitement of almost dying that was going through my veins.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"There's the safe house its not far from here. We can get to it without disturbing anymore zombies." She said while glaring at Grover. Grover gulped, I snickered at his actions.

"There's another fire escape back to the street." Juniper pointed out.

"Alright lets get going!" Nico yelled.

We made our way down the fire escape and thank the lord there were no zombies. I was in the back of the group just thinking. Annabeth dropped back to my side.

"Percy." She said

"Yeah?"

"Your such a Seaweed brain." She stated

I looked at her "Well quit being such a Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl? I liked it."

"Your not suppose to like it..." I trailed off

"Well too bad I like it."

I sighed "Well at least we're almost there, I need some sleep."

"Mhmmm I do too. Oh and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!" She yelled

"Ow my ear..." I said

"That's what you get for almost dying."

I sighed loudly "I guess I deserved it."

"We're here!" Grover announced loudly.

I ran up to the door and opened it to be welcomed by a. . . .

**Finally I finished sorry for the much lateness.**

**I've been busy with sports and school. So I am very sorry!**

**I hope you like it! **

**R&R Please and Thank you! (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back to this one. I thought this one could use a update for my readers.**

**A/N: If anyone spots any mistake please notify me!**

**Disclaimer: I yet to own PJO its out of my reach...**

**Chapter 8**

When I opened the door I was welcomed by a pistol to my face. I blinked a few time by surprise.

"Get in, your attracting zombies." said the girl with the gun in my face.

I nodded as I walked in, everyone followed behind me into the safe house. Grover closed the door behind us. The safe house is bigger on the inside then the outside. I was sorta like apartments.

The girl with red frizzy hair turned around and looked us over. She had green eyes, not like my sea-green eyes her's are just normally green. She had freckles across her face. When her eyes landed on me, I felt uneasy with the way she was looking at me. It was something in her eyes that I don't like.

"And whats your name?" She purred at me.

"Uh Percy Jackson, and yours?" I asked

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

I glanced to my right and saw Annabeth glaring daggers at Rachel. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Um, these are my friends; Annabeth Chase, My mom Sally Jackson, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo and Juniper Oak." I said as I pointed to everyone.

She nodded not caring what I just said, she started to walk closer to me. I just backed up feeling very uncomfortable.

"I-Is there anyone else?" I asked

She sighed "Yeah let me call them down." she said bored like.

"TRAVIS, CONNOR AND KATIE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" She screamed.

I had to cover my ears, man was she loud. There were fast foot steps going around up stairs. Then three figures appeared from the stairs. Two looked like twins they both had blond hair and blue eyes. One was just a little bit taller than the other. They had mischievous grins on their face, they look like pranksters.

The girl was short between the two boys, she had brown wavy hair that reaches past her shoulders. She has hazel eyes and a few freckles on her face, she seemed happy it looked like she always was smiling.

"That's Travis Stoll." She pointed to the taller guy, we exchanged nods.

"That's Connor Stoll, Travis twin bother, yet he's younger" we shook hands.

"And Katie Gardner" She said with such boredom. I smiled and shook her small hand.

"Is there any rooms that we can have." Annabeth said coldly toward Rachel.

"Why yes there is, follow me!" She said sweetly, she started skipping up the steps with us in tow.

"I think she's bipolar" I whispered to Annabeth.

"Ya think Seaweed Brain?" She whispered back.

"It seems you don't like her"

"Why would I like her she..." She trailed off leaving me confused.

I noticed it was just me and Annabeth who were left in needing a room.

"Here's your room...?" Rachel trailed off

"Annabeth." Annabeth said icily.

"Right. And here's your room Percy!" She yelled, she opened the door and I walked in. I was taking everything that's in my room. It had blue walls a twin bed with gray covers, a red pillow, a nightstand, a ceiling fan, two dressers, a small closet and a window which was bared up.

"Oh, and before I forget. My room is just down the hall if you get... lonely." She said suggestively.

"Uh n-no its fine." I stuttered with a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Ok if you say so." she said and left.

I dropped my bag on the floor and put Riptide on my dresser. I sat down on my bed, thinking. Thinking about everything that happened. I never thought about leaving Manhattan until Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico and Juniper came along.

Then my thoughts came across Annabeth. She's cute I won't deny it. She's way smarter than me, tough, funny, caring when she wants to be and cute. Oh did I say she's cute? Even though we barely know each other I feel a connection towards her, she just makes me feel more relaxed about all of this.

Rachel, oh god I don't like her at all. I'm only nice to her because I have to. I don't know why but Annabeth hates her. She seemed to be nice at first, then she acted strangely towards me and getting in my personal space. I sighed. Girls are so confusing, I never know what their thinking about.

I lied down and turned onto my side not bothering to take my clothes off. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well this chapter is much shorter than the others. **

**I hope you don't mind!**

**R&R please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I am very sorry for this very late update... don't kill me!**

**I've been getting lazy on updating... If anyone wants a chapter up when I'm getting lazy feel free to message me to get a chapter down.**

**Please feel free to suggest anything I could add.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...still**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to people yelling back and forth. I groaned and covered my ears with my pillowed. I noticed that I felt disgusting. My hair is greasy and my clothes are all dirty... and they stink. Phew.

I got up from my bed and stretched, some joints popped.

"_Ahh, that felt good."_ I thought

I heard more yelling a loud crash. I cringed at it. I sighed. I grabbed clothes from my bag, a black tee, white long gym shorts, sea green checkered boxers and black socks. I entered the bathroom in my room and started the shower. I waited for the shower to get all hot, because I hate cold showers.

Later I was all dressed, my untamed raven hair was all over the place. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me and made my way down stairs. Once I got down stairs I smelled french toast and scrapple. My mouth started watering just by smelling it.

I rushed to the kitchen and I saw Annabeth, Thalia and my mom cooking. Rachel was glaring at the back of their heads from the table.

Rachel looked my way and she had that... thing in her eyes, like she was undressing me with her eyes. I shuddered of that thought. I sat next to Grover which was the opposite side of Rachel.

I yawned "Morning everyone." I said

I got a bunch of mumbles of "Good morning" and "Morning". Nico was passed out onto the table with his head resting on his arms. Grover and Connor were talking amongst themselves. Juniper looked like she was in her own little world.

I glanced at Annabeth, "_She seems to be in a cheery mood" _I thought. She's humming what sounds like the beat to 'I Love The Way You Lie' Rihanna's chorus.

My mom and Thalia sat down at the table away from Rachel. Thalia smacked Nico hard to wake up.

"Huh, wha?" he said stupidly.

"Breakfast is ready." Thalia said.

"Finally!" he threw his arms up.

We got our plates and silverware, Annabeth set the french toast and scrapple in the middle of the table. I was the first to get food and start to wolf it down. I was finished when everyone was just half way done, everyone looked at me weirdly.

"That. Was. Some. Amazing. French. Toast." I said bewildered.

"Thank you Percy, I made it myself." Annabeth said.

I turned my head toward her, my mouth a gaped a little.

Annabeth chuckled at me, I was confused at what she could be chuckling about.

"What?" I asked.

"You have some syrup on your face"

"Where?"

"Let me get it." she wet her napkin with her tongue, and started to rub my face with it. I could feel my face start to heat up, I'm sure she noticed, because I could see her face start to turn pink.

"I-I think you got it." I stuttered

"Y-Yeah sure."

We turned away from each other I was looking at Nico, then I noticed something that Nico was holding. He was holding Thalia's hand and they were talking, having their own private conversation.

"_I wonder if me and Annabeth will be like that..._" I thought truthfully. I only known her little over a week or two, but its just something that we clicked or something like that its cliché I know, don't judge me.

I took my plate to the sink and washed it off and put it in the dishwasher. I made my way to the living room. I plopped down on the sofa, I just wanted to lay there all day and just forget that there will be most likely no other people in this state. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard some foot steps coming toward me.

I opened my eyes to a face that belongs to Grover.

"Yo." I said

"What are you doin?" asked Grover

"laying down, bored outta my mind."

"Well why don't you take a nap it looks like you need it, we're not going to do anything for a while"

"Ok." I said in between a yawn. I closed my eyes fell fast asleep.

I awoke to a loud _BANG_ and some yelling. I flailed my arms around and landed on the floor with a _THUD_. I got on my knees and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep away. I looked where the bang came from and I saw Thalia on top of Nico trying to strangle him.

"Whats going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Their fighting over the last twinkie." Annabeth said. I looked at her then face palmed.

"Only they would."

"Yep, how long where they at it?"

"Ten or fifteen minutes."

"GIVE ME THAT TWINKIE DEAD BOY!"

"NO WAY IN HELL AIR HEAD! ITS MY TWINKIE"

"AIR HEAD? DID YOU JUST CALL ME AIR HEAD? OH NOW ITS ON EMO-KID!"

"I'M NOT EMO FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"TO ME YOU ARE!"

Nico kicked Thalia of and started to make a run for the up stairs, Thalia quickly got up and chased Nico up the stairs until we heard a we crashes a curse here and there and it finally stopped.

"Well... that was interesting." I said.

"Mhmmmm very interesting." Annabeth agreed.

"How long was I sleeping for?"

"A few hours not too long."

"You were watching me?" I asked.

She blushed, "Well someone had to keep Rachel away."

"That is true, I hate her."

Annabeth smiled when I said that, "Me too."

"So... wanna take a seat?" I asked

"Sure"

"Well we can actually get some rest from fighting zombies for once" I said with a grin

"Oh I know I'm really happy about that. I've been on the run until we ran into you..." She trailed off staring me in the eye. She started to lean in and I followed her lead, soon enough I felt her moist lips on mine. I felt a shock run through my body leaving me in pure bliss.

**Oh this one is very very bad I can just feel it *sigh* **

**tell me what you think of it **

**R&R please thanks (:**

**- xxShafferxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers I'm back...ish**

**I've been worked up in track that I haven't had time for this story... and well I got time now :D**

**well to start off I might get a writers block, so anyone could give me a suggestion or two so I can get going good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...**

**Chapter 10**

After we leaned back I felt my face hot with a blush I'm sure Annabeth had one too. I didn't noticed it but I zoned out for a while, when I got back to reality Annabeth was gone. It was just me in the empty living room, alone.

I sighed. I rubbed my lips where Annabeth's lips were I smiled. I stood up and stretched and started to walk toward the stairs when I heard two people talking behind the door to the kitchen, it was Thalia and Annabeth. I'm not a usual eavesdropper but I couldn't help myself. Don't be judging.

I walked as quietly as I could to the door and put my ear against the door and listened.

"Thalia." Annabeth started

"Yeah?" Thalia said

"Can I tell you something? But you can't tell anyone."

"Sure thing, what are best friends for?"

"Well... I think I'm falling for Percy."

"You, what know?"

"I said I think I'm falling for Percy."

I was shocked to hear that. Yeah we kissed but I would of thought she was caught in the moment.

"You are?" Thalia asked

"Yeah, we uh kissed not too long ago..." Annabeth said

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!"

"Well I wanted to wait till Rachel went to bed."

I think I heard enough of their conversation, so I crept up the stairs to my room but left the door open and just lied down in my bed. I was starring at the ceiling for at least twenty minutes which felt like an hour to me.

I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs, and they stopped right at my opened door. I looked up to see who it was and it was Annabeth, I felt my face start to heat up.

"Hey."' I said

"Hey." Annabeth said

"You can come in if you want."

"Um, sure." Annabeth walked in and sat on my bed.

"Whats up?" I asked

"Well, were running low on food. So would you go with me to get some stuff at the mini mart?"

"Sure I will!" I smiled

I sat up and grinned at her. She blushed and I started to lean and closed my eyes. I felt her lips on mine, I felt the same bliss I felt before. I don't know how long we were kissing for, it was long enough for us to need air.

"Your a good kisser." I smiled with a blush across my face.

"Your not too bad your self Seaweed Brain." She smirked with the same blush.

"So when will we leave for the mini mart?" I asked

"We would leave some time in the morning. Around 10:30ish"

"Sounds good to me!"

She got up and headed for the door, I followed her.

"I'll see you in the morning Seaweed Brain."

"See you in the morning Wise Girl." I lifted her chin up and gave her a goodnight kiss.

We both smiled.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

She went down the hall all happy, I chuckled. I closed the door and locked it. I yawned and started to strip down into my boxers.

I got under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep with a smile across my face.

**Its not too long... but it has some percabeth in it.**

**Well I hope you like reading it! I've been thinking if I should start doing other people's P.O.V. Should I?**

**Well R&R please and thank you :)**

**- Deer Boy**


	11. Chapter 11

**GUESS WHOSE BACK?**

**Yep. I'm back.**

**Sorry everyone for the wait I had to bring my grades up and I have track I have a busy schedule. SORRY!**

**Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO :/ **

**Chapter 11 (I never thought I would get this far)**

Percy's POV

I woke up with banging on my door. I groaned, I open my eyes and rubbed the sleepy out of my eyes. I got up and opened the door as I yawned. Grover was standing there with Annabeth behind him.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"We're going to get more supplies at the local plaza, your coming with us." Grover said

"Okay, lemme get dressed."

I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans a gray shirt and put my black converses on. I walked out of my room with my ammo pouch and Riptide in hand.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked

"Always!" I said with a grin

"Lets go." Grover said

We walked down stairs Rachel (_shudder_) was there on the couch giving me that look again. I did my best to ignore her. Nico and Thalia were wrestling again... over a plastic spoon.

" _I'm not even gonna ask." _I thought

My mom was humming and enjoying her cup of coffee.

"Mom, we're going to plaza, we'll be back." I said

"Okay! Be careful Percy. Annabeth take care of him will you?" Mom said

I groaned.

"I will Sally don't you worry." Annabeth said with a smile

I just pouted.

"Can we go now?" Grover asked

"Yeah we can." I said

We opened the door and closed it behind us.

"Ahhhh some fresh air!" Grover said

"Its nice to get out of that house." Annabeth said

"Mhmmmm." I agreed

We started walking down the street in silence, no zombies in sight.

"_Good I'm not in the mood to fight zombies off..._" I thought

I yawned.

They both looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"How are you tired? You slept for nine hours!" Annabeth said

"So? I need my sleep..." I said

Grover sighed.

"Hey! There's Acme!" Grover pointed out

"Finally." Annabeth said

I fell behind everyone else. Just to tune them out and just to think.

"_I wonder if my dad is alive out there somewhere... I want to get to know him. Does he ever think about me? Does he think about my mom? I have so many questions I need to be answered." _I thought

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled

I blinked a few times.

"What?" I asked

"You were zoned out."

"I was?" I said stupidly I was actually thinking thank you very much I wanted to say.

"Yeah, it actually you were thinking about something. What was is?" Annabeth asked

"It was nothing important." I said

She looked like she was going to say something but was against it. I just shrugged to myself.

"Hey G-Man what are getting specificity?" I asked

"Uhm, we should get bread, milk, cereal, soda, pancake mix, eggs and snacks..." He trailed off looking at something as we entered Acme.

I looked at what he was staring at... it was enchiladas! Whats with Grover and enchiladas. I looked down and started shaking my head and walked ahead. Annabeth let a chuckle out.

"Alright lets get food!" I announced loudly

"We should split up we'll get it done faster." Annabeth said.

" Sounds like a plan" Grover agreed.

_15 minutes later _

We met at Acme's door.

"Ready to go?" Grover asked

"Yeah" me and Annabeth said at the same time.

_Crash._

We all slowly turned around. There were a lot of zombies there, they knocked over a aisle. How did we not notice them?

"Uhh... I think we should go." I whispered

"Ya think?" Annabeth whispered back

_Annabeth's POV_

I swear Percy can be so stupid at times! Well I'm not saying its a bad thing, I like feeling smart.

We tip-toed or walked slowly out the entrance with the groceries. Until Grover make a loud sound... _Again!_

"Shit..." I heard him mutter

Me and Percy just facepalmed at it.

"RUN!" Percy said

We all started sprinted toward the safe house which is just down the street.

Then I noticed Percy wasn't with us, I started to panic.

"Grover wheres Percy!" I asked

Grover stopped running and looked back "And wheres the zombies..."

I looked back too then we heard shotgun shots coming from the roof of a building.

"Look there's Percy!" I yelled

"PERCY! HURRY UP AND COME DOWN!" Grover yelled

He shot three more zombies down, he was tired I can see it.

"THERE'S TOO MANY JUST GET BACK TO THE SAFE HOUSE I'LL MEET YOU THERE LATER!" He yelled back I was going to protest until he yelled back "NOW!"

It looks like he was about to be over ran until he ran and leaped to the other building.

"GO I'LL BE FINE!"

"Lets go Annabeth, he'll be fine. He's tough to kill." Grover said, I just nodded depressingly.

We ran the rest of the way. I was worrying about Percy the whole time I didn't even know I was inside .

Next challenge: Facing Sally... Great...

**I'm very sorry for the delay! I got a writers block but I finished it! I'm truly sorry for the lateness!**

**I got the free time to finish is so here it is! Its probably not too good lemme you tell you that now**

**well R&R please! Thank ya!**

**-Deer Boy **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm on a roll now a days.**

**How did you like the last chapter?**

**I hoped you liked it (:**

**now gooooooooooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO )':**

**Chapter 12**

_Annabeth's P.O.V_

My heart was pounding. Hard. I have to tell Sally that his son Percy is out there alone.

I sighed this will be hard...

Me and Grover walked in, Sally was humming happily in the living room.

Sally turned around "Oh your back already? Where's Percy?" She asked

"He's... still out there..." I said

"What do you mean?" She had tears in her eyes now

I felt bad, real bad

"He's still out there, alone. He'll be fine though! I know he will!"

Sally closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"I know he'll be fine, he always comes back." Sally said

I gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back.

"I'm going to lay down upstairs, see you guys later." Sally said

I looked down. I wanted to just sleep, and hope he's back in the morning. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes letting my self fall into a deep sleep.

_Percy's POV_

I'm tired. So tired. I've been on the run from zombies for six hours. I had to take a detour from the safe house, I think the close is clear.

I climbed down the latter to the street. The sun was already setting.

My clothes were ripped I had bags under my eyes, and zombies blood on me.

I was sore from running, my arms hurt and I see the safe house. I smiled and started moving faster and faster before I knew it I was in a full out sprint forgetting my soreness.

I reached the house, took out the key unlocked it and made it in.

I closed the door behind me and looked around.

"_Everyone must be in bed." _I thought.

I yawned and walked up the stairs opened my rooms door closed it.

I took off my clothes, so I was in just my boxers and crashed right onto my bed. I fell asleep instantly.

_~Next Day~_

I woke up to people yelling and running around like a bunch of 5 years old.

"_Probably Nico and Thalia." _I thought

I squirmed in my bed to find a comfy spot when I did I fell back asleep.

I woke up around, 12ish and felt very very refreshed.

I stretched my arms up and felt my elbows pop.

I grabbed a pair of pants and a gray shirt, and walked in the shower.

After I put my clothes on opened my room door and walked down the stairs.

_Annabeth's POV _

God Nico and Thalia can be so immature, I mean they fight over the stupidest things. For example Nico was minding his own business playing Pokemon on his gameboy and Thalia thinks its okay to walk up and steal it from him.

They fought over it for an hour, Nico finally got it back.

Anyway we heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

I had a confused look on my face so did everyone. Everyone was already down from their rooms.

When HE came into view I was so happy, I felt happy tears in my eyes.

Sally looked ecstatic, she got up and ran toward him and devoured him in a bone crushing hug and placing kisses all over him.

"Mom. Mom! Mom! MOM!" Percy said

"Sorry Percy its just my baby boy is still alive." Sally said with a smile crying.

"I know I know"

Percy turned to us and gave us a smile, my heart was beating hard.

I stood up, we made eye contact. I ran toward him and put my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist hugging back.

"Seaweed Brain, don't do that ever again. Please." I whispered

"I promise I won't, I was just trying to protect you Wise Girl." He whispered back, I smiled.

"Its okay"

We let go, which I didn't want to do.

"Your alive, I'm impressed." Thalia said I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

Percy pouted, "Yeah, I guess you have to put up with me for a while." he said

Thalia just shrugged.

"Man, I'm just happy your alive." Nico said

"Yeah me too."

Grover tackled Percy into a big bear hug.

"Percyyyyyyyyy I'm so relived your alive!"

"I know I know me too." Percy laughed

"Glad to see you" Travis says they fist pounded

"Ditto" Conner says they shook hands

Rachel just trailed her finger on Percy's chest. I wanted to decapitate her.

"Percy I knew you would come back for me." She said

"Uh, I didn't come back for you."

"What? I thought you did."

"No I wanted to see my mom and my friends"

"Oh." She said disappointed

"_HA! Take that you bitch!" _I thought

"Okay I'm starving mom can you make me some food please?" Percy said

"Of course!" Sally said with no hesitation

When everyone left the room, Percy came and approached me...

**So how do you all think?**

**R&R please! (:**

**any suggestions please tell me**

**\**

**-deerboy :D**


	13. Authors note: Important please read

**ERG sorry for the delay I started chapter 13 after my long writers block then my neighbor hoods power went out and I LOST EVERYTHING I'm sorry for this delay please be patient. **

**ZombiesandWerewolfsrule: OK I SHALL NOT CHANGE THE P.O.V! please don't hunt me down D:**

**Experimental Agent 1123: I will please give me time D: I DON'T WANNA FACE YOUR WRAITH! **

**DarkAngel94524: thank you so much for your wonderful review (: these kinda reviews is why im still doing this story!**

**nobody57: awww shoot I knew I forgot something D: thanks for the reminder!**

**DaughterofHecate1234: Sorry for the cliffy D: and I will!**

**Again I am deeply sorry for the lateness. I'm working on it after this Author's Note.**

**Does anyone watch the Walking Dead? Its so good (:**

**Anyway that's for now!**


	14. Chapter 13

**HI! I'm back! I have a dead line I'm thinking it'll be done before the end of November!**

**Ah I think I'm out of my writers block! *FIST PUMPS***

**And I've be listening to a lot of Eminem it gets my brain racing so it should be good I think!**

**Wolfhead: YES I AM! :D don't leave please D:**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Its really a great show! And it will be done before the end of November!**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 13.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I walked toward Annabeth and embraced her in a tight hug. "You made it alive." I said

"I made it alive?" she said "You're the idiot who use himself as live bait and almost killed himself! I was worried sick… we were worried sick…." She trailed off

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you and Grover to make it to safety, I didn't mean to make you all worried."

Annabeth sighed "I guess I can forgive you…. If you do it again I'll kill you!" she said jokingly

I laughed "Uhm can I get powerade or water…. I'm dying of thirst.."

"oh sure yeah be right back" she left the living room. I collapse onto the couch. My muscles are aching and sore. I looked at my wrist and saw a bruise….

_**Flashback**_

_I was running from a group of zombies and I hid and thought I got rid of them. When I felt something grab my wrist with a death grip. It was a zombie and was about to bite a chunk of my arm off, until I beat it to death with a grip of my pistol._

_It was really scary, I know your thinking it doesn't but it really it was. My life could of ended right there. I'm a lucky._

_**Flashback over**_

Annabeth came back in and got my attention.

"Here you go." She said as she handed me a water bottle.

"Thank you Annabeth." I said

"Anytime." She smiled

"You have a pretty smile."

"Oh… Thank you." She blushed a little.

"wanna watch I movie?" I asked

"sure!"

"lemme pick one out…" I got up and headed towards the dvds.

I pulled out 8 Mile with my favorite rapper in it.

Sherk 3 and Cars 2.

I held them out to her "Pick." I said

"hmmmmmm…"

"8 mile!"

"_YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" _I thought

"Good choice there Annabeth." I smiled

I put the movie and it went to the menu screen and I hit play. I went back over and sat down with Annabeth but really close. Grover, Thalia, Nico, Juniper and Rachel walked in.

"Whatcha guys watching?" Grover asked

"8 MILE!" I yelled. Grover flinched back at my sudden out burst

"NOW SHUT UP. Thank you." I said

I enjoyed 8 mile very much. It was my 85th time I watched it no bug deal.

I could feel Rachel staring at me for most of the movie. She didn't even know who Eminem was! I just shook my head at her.

I sighed. "I'm gonna head to bed and get some shut eye." I told Annabeth and them.

"Okay goodnight." Annabeth said

I got more goodnight's and nights. I walked up to my room closed the door plopped in my bed and went out like a light bulb.

I had a few different dreams here and there, but one stuck out like a sore thumb.

_I was running down a hallway what looked like some hospital or bunker I couldn't tell. Annabeth and Grover with me and my mom. We were being chased by a horde of zombies and we were trying to get to this door, it was open. We got in and we run into a group of older adults, one I noticed right away. He was tall muscular, jet black hair, scruffy beard and…. Sea green eyes, identical to mine. He was wearing a tattered army uniform. _

_I read the name tag to myself "Jackson…"_

_I looked up to his face "Dad…" tears were building up I ran towards him and gave him a hug. His smile… it's the smile I would always feel when I think about him. _

_The doors behinds us slammed shut and clicked._

_The zombies outside were trying to get in but, obliviously, failing. _

_I was so happy about finding my dad after never meeting him, we stopped hugging and I stepped back. I notice a blonde woman with gray eyes, she was beautiful for her age but, looked so much like Annabeth. _

_I looked back at Annabeth, she had tears rolling down her face. They both embraced in a hug. She was sobbing while, I suppose her mom was hushing her "Everything is going be ok, shhhh." She said_

_Then….. everything went black._

_I was floating in nothingness as if I died. As if I gave up. I suppose these dreams are showing me what would happen if I give up or not. _

_I will never give up._

**And there it is!**

**Phew its been too long!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I noticed I've been getting favorite stories and favorite authors! I'm honored! But! I would like more review please!**

**R&R thank you!**

**-xxshafferxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm getting hits! But nor much reviews ): PLEASE BRING ON THE REVIEWS! Thanks (:**

**SO CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS KEEP EM COMING!**

**Wolfhead: Well what he imagine what he looks like cause it was a dream… I kinda forgot to mention that… sorry!**

**nicos deathXP: CHEATER CHEATER PUMPKIN EATER D: I got no idea who you are ): I'm happy you like it! **

**Experimental Agent 1123: oh its ok, it happens to everyone! Talk about ninja. Where do you get your training? O:**

**GranderThanYou: you really think so? Aw thanks! I will! :D**

**Gbuckner: thanks! Keep on reading them! And review :3**

**Um I've been going good for the past week! OH has anyone read the Son Of Neptune! Oh jesus its so good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 14**

Percy's P.O.V

I awoke from my dream. Or was it real… it felt so real. I am determined to never give up. I stretched my arms out, which cracked them a few times. I rubbed my eyes got up, grabbed a white t-shirt pants and socks, and I headed to the shower to relax.

I thought about the dream I had. "_I know that dream was real… I could practically feel that hug from my… dad._" I sighed I turned off the water got out and dried myself off.

I put my clothes on and sat on my bed, when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said

My mom's head peaked in "Percy I see your up, sleep well? Breakfast is ready just come down when you're ready." She said

"Yeah I slept well, and alright give me a few minutes."

I sat there for a few more minutes, until I decided to walk down.

I walked out of my room and ran into Annabeth who was about to know.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized

"Oh its ok, I was just about to check on you." She said

"well I'm fine! I just have to tell you a dream I had later, its pretty important."

She nodded, "Ready for breakfast? Travis and Conner already ate so did Nico, Grover and…. Rachel."

"Well lets eat!" I said as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen with Annabeth trailing behind me.

My mom was making breakfast for me, Annabeth and herself.

"Should I leave some for Thalia?" my mom asked.

"Yeah…. She loves pancakes, sometimes I think she has a fetish over pancake." Annabeth said

"Well lets eat!" I said as I dug into my plate of four pancakes, bacon and scrapple.

I was done in minutes "Ahhh, thanks mom it was good." I said

"Yo, Percy come in here quick!" Grover called.

I walked in the living room he was at the radio looking if there is any one out there.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's people out there…. Not too far, around 10 or 15 miles out of the city at a military bunker or base. They are taking in survivors, they don't have much people we can help them!" he said.

"Maybe… we can probably be protected there too. I'll talk to my mom about it later."

"Okay! Glad I could be helpful!" he smiled.

I grinned at him.

"Percccccccccccccy." Rachel called

"Greaaaaat." I muttered to myself, as Rachel ran up to me.

"Can you help me chan-"

"Do you have hammer and nails?" I asked

She blinked confused "uh yeah why?"

"Let me use them."

"Ooookay." She left confused to fetch the hammer and nails.

I was waiting impatiently for it tapping my foot.

After a good 10 minutes she comes back with it.

"Ah thank you! I need these" I said

"Oh for what?" she asked

"You'll see."

"Oh well now will you help me-"

"Uh sorry can't talk, got to do something."

She just flared her nostrils, as I ran up the steps to my room I smirked.

I busted through my door. Cleared the table with all my junk on it, grabbed a wooden bat and placed it on the table.

I got up and closed the door and started my project.

I took out nails and started hammering them to the top and side about 3 – 4 inches down with nails to make a homemade mace. I could hear footsteps and talking outside my room.

I picked up my nail-bat admiring my work "Ah this would do some damage." I smiled evilly.

I placed it in the corner of my room and went to open my door up. And people just came crashing into my room like its ok to eavesdrop on my working… people these days…

"What are you guys doing…." I asked as Travis, Conner, Nico and Thalia fall in my room. Annabeth is in the back looking at the corner I stood in her vision so she can't see.

They groaned on the floor and I smiled at their pain.

"so what's up?" I asked

They got up really fast, like from a cartoon or something.

"Oh just stopping by to say hi to my friend!" Thalia said

"Right…. Anyway I gotta tell you guys something."

This got their attention.

"We're low on ammo. We need to get some, I think we need to avoid using guns at all cost for now on."

Annabeth was surprised by my smartness so I contuined. Everyone else gave me the look to go on.

"If we do this right no one will get bitten or anything. We should be in the green if we use bats and shit. So what do you guys think?"

"I think that's the smartest thing you ever said." Annabeth said with a smile. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Oh yeah that sounds so much cooler! Brains?" Travis asked Conner.

"Brains dude!" Conner agreed.

Grover gave a approving nod.

Nico and Thalia gave me a thumbs up with a grin.

"Alright lets do this! See you guys in the living room in two hours!" I said

Everyone besides Annabeth left.

"Good thinking seaweed brain."

"Hey! My head isn't all filled with sea weed! You saw it there Wise girl!"

"I know I know but your still a seaweed brain to me" she smiled

"Oh okay fine." I pouted

"Your lucky your cute."

"Your not so bad yourself."

She blushed and I walked back into my room.

"Well I'm really beat, I'll see ya soon" I said as I yawned.

"Nap tight." As she stood on her tip toes and kissed me.

I smiled "I will now." She smiled and pushed me

"Your such a seaweed brain."

"Bye."

"Bye-Bye"

I closed my door, fell on my bed and took a nap.

**Taaa-daaaa two in one month what is this magic? I hope you like it!**

**Any suggestions will be good (:**

**Im getting hits but not my reviews D: please Review! :D thanks!**

**-xxshafferxx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey there everyone... Sorry its been a long long time... almost two years... but hey better late then never right? -laughs nervously-**

**Well I let my girlfriend decide what story I updated first, and she choose this one. So thank her for picking Infection to be the first to be updated!**

**Again I apologize for not being here. I had hardcore writers block and now, I'm back! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

**Chapter: 15**

_Percy's P.O.V_

I woke up the next morning, or was it night? I wasn't sure. I turned over in my bed and stared outside, the sun just rising. "_Must be around Five in the morning.._" I thought to myself.

I decided to get up, and do my usual: Get clothes, Shower, get dressed.

After all that, an idea strucked me. Well not an idea more like a suicidal mission, what I could do, is go out now and get all the supplies. Which isn't much, just: Ammo, food, water, bandages, first aid kits. I could just find a car that works and pray to God that its not loud and attracts any zombies.

I got my shoes, slipped them on and tied them tightly. I emptied out a back pack, that held all my text books, binder, etc. etc. So it should hold a lot of ammo and supplies we need. I grabbed my now , spiked wooden bat, Riptide, a handgun and my panny pack of ammo. I slung Riptide around my shoulder and left my room, closing it quietly so I don't wake anyone up, especially my mom. I shuddered, thinking about if she caught me doing this alone.

I walked as quietly as possible down the hallway and down the squecky steps carefully, once I got to the door I was home free. I unlocked all the locks, opened it very very gently then opening the reinforced door, which was heavy as Hell. Once it was closed, I ran down the side walk and looked in each car I passed by getting no luck.

"_Damn it._" I cursed mentally, "_Why can't fate be on my side for once._"

I heaved a sigh, glancing at my surroundings, no zombies in sight. Good. I made my way further up the street, looking in, what I think is a Prius, which had its keys in them, and its unlocked! Not my style but hey better than nothing, right?

I opened the door, checked the back seat nothing, I grinned to myself, putting my things in the passenger seat and closing the door and locking it. Starting it up was no problem, and it was silent too. Awesome. I'm just having a great day so far, knock on wood. I begin to drive down the street not too fast to cause any problems. I wonder if zombies sleep, the world may never know.

I made my first stop at the mini mart, I put the car in park and left the car on. I took my awesome spiked bat out and went inside, a few zombies were standing by, so I did what I had to do.

_Splat._

The first zombie I took was done for, half its skull is gone, he fell with a _plop_.

The others were too slow to try to get a feast of Percy Jackson, after I was done with the zombies, I picked up a cooler that was on display and filled it with water bottles, milk (hopefully it wasn't expired...), orange juice, powerade, then filled it with ice and put it in the car.

Next was the food, I sighed. I always hated food shopping, even now. I went down the lanes grabbing anyhting. From junk food to muffins and healthy stuff. Frozen waffles, pancake mix, frozen pizzas. By the time I was done I had enough bags of food to feed about twenty-five people, I smiled to myself.

"_Now time to head back._" I thought proudly as I left the store putting the food in the back seat with the cooler. I sighed once more and got into the drivers side of the car and drove off.

"Shit, I forgot ammo..." I mumbled to myself. "Better drive further down.." I drove down the street making some turns finally finding it. I grabbed my bat and hand gun, putting it my holster.

"I have a feeling I might need these."

After that I parked the car, shut the engine off and headed inside the gun store which read "_Ares Armory_".

**And there. I hope you all enjoyed it! Felt good writing again! Remember to R&R! PM if you got any good suggestions! **

**-xxShafferxx**


	17. Author's Note, Please read

**This is an author's note: Hey fellow writers, and readers. I came with a solution on to fix my writers block, to rewrite Infection from scratch. I have a whole plot all ready to go, and I want your all input on it. It's very much needed that I need your guys opinion on it Please and thank you!**

**-xxShafferxx**


End file.
